Operation Rudolph
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Beth sitts up to try catch Santa in the act but instead wittnesses something very Romantic


Operation Rudolph by Marcie Gore Beth uses Granddad Bruce's equipment to catch Santa in the act but instead she catches another happy moment! Follow up to Checking her List set a week later. There's also a reference to No Good Deed December 23 Midnight. Batman lands silently on the roof of Wayne enterprises behind a beautiful woman with long black hair. "Caught you in the act again! When will you ever learn Catwoman? "I'm not up to anything illegal. You should know that I gave up that life when you told me you loved me. I'd never do anything to set us back to the way we used to be. You chasing me and me end up with me in handcuffs instead of your arms. I very much prefer that. They're much warmer than a holding cell. Besides I'd never do anything to make you reconsider trusting me with your sweet little granddaughter. I love your whole family, even if Alfred can be stuffy,' she laughs. "Don't worry sweetheart, we're not back to square one, just wanted to test your reaction. I just wanted to ask you to come to my place 12am tomorrow night. I have a gift to give you. I hope you'll accept it. It'll be late because even though it's Christmas Eve I still need to patrol besides there's less chance of little interruptions. I invited Dick and the family over for Christmas Eve, That includes you if you like.'  
  
"I'd like that very much, but what would Alfred say?" Selena asks "Remember Wayne Manor's a large house. We can put you up in one of the other 24 bedrooms. Alfred should be OK with that. I'll see you a little after midnight tomorrow.' Before they leave the lovers embrace by the light of the full moon for what seems an eternity. He gives Selena one last lingering kiss then they go their separate ways for the next 24 hours. 8pm Christmas Eve Great Grandpa Alfred when's Grandpa supposed to get home?" Beth asks. "I wouldn't venture a guess Miss Beth. He however asked over one more guest for Christmas Eve, she arrives at midnight but we will be in bed by then won't we young lady?" "I bet it's Aunt Selena isn't it? I wanta stay up to see her. I'm staying up to see Santa anyway. I wanta thank him for putting Stitch on the nice list despite the little incident with Daddy's Motorcycle. He was good most the rest of the year Lilo told me. Anyway I need to apologize for going on Santa's web page without his permission! Opps, You probably didn't know that did you Grandpa?' "OH Santa knows you are sorry. Batman and Santa talk to each other all the time, my dear Beth. However Master Bruce was very unhappy when your mother told him what you did. He gave me instructions that you were not to be allowed to wait up for him or your father tonight as part of your punishment. I know your Mom took away your computer Privileges and allowance for the rest of December but Master Bruce wants to help make sure you've learned your lesson. You may however help me bake cookies tonight and have cocoa before you go to bed. Your friend Chloe is in the kitchen. It's wonderful how her therapy helped her. Did your father ever tell you how he met your Baby-sitter? When he met her she a tiny little girl who couldn't walk at all like your mother. Your Grandfather, father and Santa all arranged for her to have a wheelchair of her own and later the best medical care available. Within 6 months she was walking short distances on crutches then totally on her own. They thought she'd never walk again after the quake." While they're getting out the ingredients for the Christmas cookies Chloe and Beth catch up on girl talk. Chloe, who's now almost 16, tells Beth she's going to get her drivers license soon Beth asks," Can, I may I ride with you when you get it?" "Sure Kid, as soon as my parents and the law OK me to drive passengers. You're the coolest kid I've ever baby-sat!" Chloe says with a smile "What's Santa bringing you this year? I have a great plan to the see the real Santa Claus when He visits. Dad said Santa might not be able to get in our house this year because Mom and Dad upgraded the security this year. So we're spending the night with Grandpa. We usually spend Christmas Day anyway. I'm not sure how he's supposed to get past Grandpa's. His house is even more protected than ours. Grandpa says He'll be home from his date in time to let Santa in." Beth tells her. "Now Miss Beth what's your plan to see Santa in action? You have to be in bed by ten. Santa won't come unless you're asleep anyway," Chloe reminds the younger girl. "I'm going to get into Grandpa's security system," Beth says sounding quite confident! "I've heard about your skill on the computer, but didn't your parents and grandpa place a ban on hacking after last week," Chloe says with a laugh. "This is a just Grandpa's camera. I'm not going to shut them off. I just going to watch I won't touch any important files." Beth says. "OK," she says a smile and disbelieving chuckle. "I think you're too smart for your own good sometimes. Think about this you might spy yourself out of your gifts." The wise sitter tells her. "I'll think about it, Chloe," she says with a smile. "OHH the cookies are ready," they say together. The two girls pour themselves some cocoa and together polish off almost half a plate of chocolate Peanut butter and Christmas sugar cookies. They save the rest for Beth's dad and granddad for when they return they'll set out a plate for Santa and some cocoa before Beth goes to bed and Chloe's parents pick her up. "Oh, I got a present for you Chloe." Beth hands her a silver box with a green ribbon and red holly berries on it. "Is it OK for you to give this to me now? Did your parents say you should wait till they get home? I'll be back tomorrow." "No, they want me to give you this, they said they had something else for you when you come." "You guys spoil me. I usually just get a card from most of my clients. I do however have something for you, Beth." She hands Beth a red box with a green ribbon from O'Neill's. It's the charm bracelet she's wanted for months. There's a charm of a swim tire, a scuba mask and flippers, one of a horse, one of a hula girl, one of a kitty that looks a lot like snowflake, a book, a wizards hat, a computer, and the Batman, and Superman symbols. "The Batman and Superman are because you always said you wanted to be a Superhero or work with computers like your Mom." "Its beautiful Chloe, you know me so well! I guess I'm good at hinting too," Beth says. Beth hugs Chloe around the neck. "Time to get ready for bed squirt, wash behind your ears. No sneaking out of bed after your Great-Granddad Alfred or I you tuck in," Chloe tells her. "Listen to Miss Chloe and be quick. 10:00 p.m. is approaching quickly my dear," Great Grandpa Alfred tells her. Beth baths quickly and changes into pink gown with a white cat in a bed covered with a patchwork quilt with a Santa cap on its head. It says sleep in heavenly peace. She's wearing fuzzy pink slippers. She hugs her sitter and great grandpa before going to the room she uses when she spends the night. Alfred and Chloe her tuck in, then Alfred does a dramatic reading of 'Twas the Night before Christmas. Beth appears to fall asleep. After she's sure they're gone she pulls out a Laptop and turns it on. With a few keystrokes she's taped into the security cameras. She had been working on it all evening whenever she had a moment alone. The grownups assumed she was playing a game or answering email, which she had been part of the time. So far no sign of Santa maybe He'll come through the cave? Even If he does that area's covered. She stares at the computer screen for what seems forever when she hears a sound like an old typewriters bell. She realizes she fell asleep on it she looks up first at the clock. It's a little after Midnight, then at the keyboard. There's someone coming in the Patio door and heading to her Grandpa's study. "I thought he'd put my toys in the living room under the big tree," Beth says to herself." Well, I think I'll go there and check things out." She hides behind the study door to see who just entered her house. To her momentary disappointment it's her Aunt Selena. She looks so beautiful in a green satin dress, her Black hair in an upswept do. Her Grandpa is in his best suit too. Something big is going to happen tonight Beth thinks. She watches as her grandfather and Selena talk by the fireplace drinking cocoa and eat the cookies they'd left for them earlier. She's about to leave when Great Grandpa Alfred comes in the room, thankfully by the opposite door to the one Beth's stationed herself at. He's carrying one of those fancy bottles on ice. That means something big is about to happen just as she thought! She wants to know what!  
  
Great Grandpa Alfred pours them both a glass and they toast to Christmas. Come on get to the good stuff Beth thinks. As if on cue Grandpa Bruce gets on one knee and pulls a ring box out of his Tux Jacket pocket, even at her age Beth knows what that  
  
means. "Selena you know I've had problems committing in the past, but I know, have known for a long time you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Selena will you marry me and become Beth's Grandma, OK We'll work that part out later, but will you marry me?" He mentioned me; does he see me? I better hide somewhere else or I might be in serious trouble again, say yes Aunt Selena. We all love you! Beth thinks. "Yes, I will," Selena, says. Then they kiss again. The next thing our little spy knows she's waking up her own bed again. Her laptop is on the dresser; Bruce the Bear and Snowflake are on her bed instead. All though breakfast Beth has a cat that ate the cannery grin, and is muttering, "I got a secret" under her breath. They pass out presents Beth, gets everything she asked for and more. Then Beth's parents give Chloe her gift Tickets to the winter charity ball. "You're so thoughtful, but I have no Idea who I'll go with." "I thought I'd be your escort young lady if you'd have me. I'll wear my dress police uniform," Dick says with a charming smile. Finally Bruce says, "I have an announcement." I asked Selena to marry me last night, and she said yes!" Everyone in the room shouts welcome to the family at once. Then they all line up to hug her and shake Bruce's hand. She flashes her 2-carat marquis diamond. "It was my mothers ring and my grandmothers. Only the best for my lady, I think my news didn't come as a shock to some of you," he says looking in Beth's direction "but its OK. This family's full of detectives. I think it's going to be for a long time." Fin. 


End file.
